A Journey of a Thousand Legends
by Liza Taylor
Summary: It's been a year since Blade has become King and things are looking up. However, when a star falls, and a mysterious Pokemon comes out of it, the world is thrown into choas. Now Blade, Torch, Mud must now gather the legedaries to stop the Pokemon.
1. Another Falling Star?

**Welcome to Journey of a Thousand Legends, the sequel to Journey of a Thousand Words. Plenty of the old characters are going to return as well as new ones. Enjoy!**

Torch

Torch, the Torchic took a deep breath and looked up at the huge wall before her. In the short span of a year, a city was built in front of the castle. The huge golden gates were open and Pokemon were streaming in and out.

Torch looked behind her, to see her dad, a Blaziken, ogling the huge wall as well. "Wow," he said, "This wasn't here a year ago."

Torch sighed, "Okay. Can we go now? I need to meet Mud by noon and I don't want to be late."

"Alright," laughed Blaze, "Wouldn't want to make you late for your one year reunion."

Torch ignored the impulsive to attack Blaze with a peck attack. Instead she used the energy to hurry through the gates and into the now cobblestone streets of the city. Since it hasn't been named yet, everyone just called it, The City. The buildings around her were created from many different colored bricks and much to her delight, she saw some shiny Pokemon on her way to the castle.

"There's a lot of shiny Pokemon around," commented Blaze, following close behind his daughter.

"Of course," said Torch proudly, "Blade is working hard to make sure shiny Pokemon are treated the same as regular Pokemon. Hmmm. I wonder if I'll see Kit around…"

Torch fell silent as the castle loomed closer. The castle seemed brighter somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the bright white paint on it. When they reached the drawbridge, Torch turned to her dad and waited.

"Oh!" exclaimed Blaze, "You want me to leave now don't you? Right. I'll leave you to meet your friends. I'll be in that inn I told you about." With a wave, he headed back in the direction of the city.

"Torch!"

Torch turned and was almost barreled over by a Mudkip. "Mud! It has been a long time!"

Mud backed up a step, her eyes flushed with happiness. "I missed you as well."

"Let's go get the third member of our trio shall we?"

Torch and Mud crossed the draw bridge. They were about to enter the castle, but the Poliwrath guard stepped in front of them. "What are you here for?"

"We are here to see the King," explained Mud.

"The King is not having audiences right now," the Poliwrath crossed his arms and stared down the two Pokemon. He seemed to be taunting them.

"Actually I think he will see us," snapped Torch, getting angry, "We happen to be close friends with him."

"That's what they all say," said the Poliwrath, "Now leave before I use a water gun on you."

"I'd love to see you try," threatened Torch.

"Torch," whispered Mud, looking back and forth between the Poliwrath and Torch. It would be a problem if they got into a fight here. "Please stop. We can come back later."

"No way!" complained Torch, "We came all this way. I am not going home without seeing Blade."

The Poliwrath picked up Torch by her head feathers, "How dare you call the King in such a matter? Show respect."

"Never!" cried Torch, trying to get out of the Poilwrath's grip. Her feathers felt like they were coming off.

"What is going on here?" came a voice from within the castle. A voice, Torch recognized.

"Hydra!" she called, "It's me Torch. I'm being attacked by the security guard here!"

Hydra came out from the castle. "Put her down," he ordered. The Poliwrath obeyed. "You return to your post and why are you two here?"

"We came to see Blade," explained Torch.

"Stop calling him without his title," snapped the Poliwrath.

"They are allowed to leave out his title because they are his close friends," explained Hydra, "Now return to your post while I take these two to see King Blade."

The Poliwrath ran back to the draw bridge while Hydra took the two young Pokemon into the castle. While they were walking down the mazes of hallways, Hydra talked about how he got a son and he was named Haile after Rivera's father. Torch didn't bother listening since she already heard some of this conversation before but Mud was interested. She kept asking questions about the kid.

"So….," began Torch, "Where is Lena?"

Hydra thought for a second, "I think she should be with the King right now."

"What!" cried Torch, "Then let's go faster!" Torch began walking ahead of Hydra.

"You just missed the door," informed Hydra.

Torch turned around and ran to the door where Hydra and Mud were waiting. "I meant to do that," said Torch.

Hydra chuckled and knocked. "There is someones here to see you." Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door.

Blade

Blade was removing his crown, while Lena was putting his cape away, when Hydra opened the door. Blade's mouth dropped in shock as Mud and Torch entered his bedroom.

"Wow," said Mud, looking around the spacious room. A huge window overlooking the city, spread sunlight on his huge bed. The rest of the room was dotted with sculptures and other works of art.

"Lena," said Torch, "What a pleasant surprise. Didn't know you would be here."

Lena smiled smugly, "I never thought you would show up. I was thought you gave up and left."

"Lena," barked Hydra, "Come on. Let's leave the three alone."

"Okay Hydra," sighed Lena, putting down Blade's cape. "See you Blade."

Torch waited until the door closed behind Lena to finally look at Blade. "So? How have you been? Loving the life of a King?" She went over to his bed and began jumping up and down on it.

Blade ignored the question and asked the most obvious one. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate your one-year King anniversary," explained Mud, "The two of us planned to meet again in a year, from the day you were crowned King. We thought it would be a nice surprise."

Blade smiled. The life of a King was hard and he had a lot of things to change after Mewtwo's rein but it was still great to see his friends after so long. "Well. I am happy to see you two."

"Great," said Torch, still jumping on his bed, "Otherwise this trip would have been for waste. So? What shall we do?" She flipped and jumped off the bed.

"King Blade!" The door slammed open and a Dragonite was standing there.

"Ryu!" cried Torch, "Long time no see!"

"Hi Torch. Mud. King Blade. There is a problem."

"What is it?" asked Blade, suddenly all business.

"Come with me."

The three Pokemon followed Ryu outside. Ryu pointed to something in the sky. Something fiery and red was heading in their direction, giving Blade, Torch and Mud a sense of déjà vu.

"Not again," groaned Torch.


	2. A New Enemy

**Chapter 2 of Journey of a Thousand Legends.**

"This seems awfully familiar," commented Torch.

"Do you have any idea where it will land?" asked Blade to Ryu.

"Right outside the City," replied Ryu. He held up his claw-like hands, "It is estimated to take six minutes to get here…maybe more, maybe less."

"Take us outside the City walls," ordered Blade, "I want to see what this is when it lands."

Ryu hunkered down, so the three Pokemon could climb on his back. Torch was having major trouble getting on since she didn't have any arms. In the end, Mud and Blade had to hoist her up. "Just wait until next year," she huffed, "I'll be sixteen and a Combusken. I'll have my own hands."

"But you still have a year to go," reminded Blade.

"Shut up," said Torch, digging her feet into Ryu's back, as the dragon Pokemon lifted into the air. With a quick flick of his tail, they were off in the direction of the outer City walls.

"What do you think it is?" asked Mud, trying to stay in the middle of Ryu. Compared to riding on Sar, Ryu was tiny.

"I hope Mewtwo isn't back," said Blade, "I don't know what Sar did with him but I hope he is locked up for good somewhere." He clenched his fist. He didn't know if he could use Serenity's powers again since he had no idea how he did it the first time.

It took Ryu about two minutes to land near the outer City wall. He bent down, and the three Pokemon hopped off. "Should I go get Hydra and the others ready in case of an attack?" asked Ryu.

"Go ahead."

Ryu bowed before flying back over the wall and back towards the castle. Torch watched him go before turning to Blade. "You ordered him pretty well. Looks like you're used to being the boss .But you have to remember that you can't order us around."

"Torch," sighed Mud, "I don't think Blade would ever order us around."

"Mud is right," said Blade. He turned his attention to the fiery thing coming towards them. "I just hope this isn't Mewtwo."

"I just hope it isn't a bad thing period," said Torch.

The three Pokemon fell silent and continued watching the fiery ball coming closer and closer. Suddenly a roar echoed through the sky. A Rayquaza was flying downwards, towards the ball.

"It's Sar!" cried Mud.

From their position on the ground, they saw Sar hit the ball with a hyper beam and whatever it was, came down faster and slammed into the ground about a mile away from where the three Pokemon were standing. Without speaking, the three Pokemon raced in the direction of where it had landed. When they reached the spot, they saw a huge crater in the earth, and something standing in the middle of the crater.

"What is that?" wondered Blade.

Standing in the middle of the crater, was an orange Pokemon, with legs ending in points. Its arms were four long rope-like things colored blue and orange. The face was blue-green with a long purple stripe. The oddest thing was at where its heart would be was a crystal-like thing embedded in its body. The creature's head slowly turned, until it was facing the three young Pokemon.

"Ack!" cried Torch, "It's looking at us."

They heard a roar and Sar shot from the sky and crashed into the creature. Dust billowed into the air and they couldn't see what was going on, but they could hear attacks flying back and forth from Sar and the thing.

When the dust finally cleared, they saw the thing now had hands and the hands were wrapped around Sar. Sar's long body was trashing around wildly but it would not let Sar go.

"We have to help him!" cried Torch, "That…thing is going to do something to him!"

Blade was at an agreement. However, before the two Pokemon could rush in and save Sar, the huge legendary's eyes settled on the three of them. "Get out of here!" he cried, his tail thrashing wildly. "Go and find the other legendaries. Gather them together. They are needed to defeat D-"

Sar cried out as the crystal in its body began to glow green. Sar's body seemed to glow the same green.

"What is going on Sar?" cried Mud, "What is it doing to you!?"

Sar's eyes were squeezed shut in pain, his small arms trying to pry off the thing's arms. He was started to look transparent. Sar roared and swung his tail hard, creating a huge whirlwind.

"Not again!" cried Torch, as the whirlwind lifted the three Pokemon into the air and away from the battle. However, the whirlwind did not take them away fast enough. They watched in horror as Sar seemed to disappear into the creature. The creature looked up at the whirlwind carrying the three Pokemon away but it didn't move.


	3. And A New Ally

**Chapter 3. A new main character appears.**

Blade, Torch & Mud

The whirlwind took the three Pokemon into a field. The wind died down as their feet touched the ground. The field they were in seemed to go on for miles. "So…" said Torch, "Where the heck are we!? And why were we sent to a field again?"

"Torch," Mud pointed to a Girafarig who was standing a few feet away, staring at them in shock. "Poor guy. I don't think its everyday when a trio of Pokemon comes flying out of the sky." She walked closer to the Girafarig. "Hi," she whispered, "Who are you? I'm Mud. These are my friends Torch and Blade."

"I…I am Wish." He looked down at the tall grass.

"So what are you doing out here Wish?" asked Blade, "Do you live around here or something?"

"Huh?" Wish looked up suddenly. He blushed and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. Nothing before today."

"So you have amnesia?" asked Torch.

"I…I guess so," he said.

Blade crossed his arms, "So, what's the plan? Sar said to gather the legendaries before he uh…disappeared. Should we do that?" He looked at his two friends for advice. They were silent, all remembering Sar disappearing in that green light.

"Maybe he is not dead," spoke up Mud.

"Mud," said Torch. She patted her friend on the back with her beak, "He is dead."

Mud shook her head and pushed away from Torch. "Listen. Do we actually know if he is dead? He disappeared in that green light. He didn't fall to the ground and didn't move. He _disappeared._ There could still be a chance that he is still alive."

"Somehow that sounds possible," said Blade. He also wanted to believe Sar was still alive. Sar was the one who taught him how to become King. He even saved them countless times. _"Maybe for once we can save him."_

"I don't think we can save Sar right now though," said Torch, "I mean, if it could take down Sar then we won't have a chance. So I say we do it. What Sar wanted us to do I mean. Whatever that thing is…if it did that to Sar, think about it doing that to all the other Pokemon in the world. I think we should go and track down all of the legendaries and stuff."

"There's just one problem," said Blade, "And that is, we don't know where the heck we are! And if we don't know where we are, then it is going to be difficult to gather all the legendaries that we know."

"Aren't you the King?" snapped Torch, "Shouldn't you know the geography of your land and stuff? Geez. You are bad King you know that?"

"Well I'm sorry," Blade shot back, "I guess I was too bust helping out all the Pokemon who were affected my Mewtwo."

Mud sighed while the two of them continued to bicker. "Sorry about this Wish. They usually get along so well. They probably just miss each other and catching up on their fighting. So? Let's talk about you while waiting for them to stop. You really don't remember anything before today?"

Wish shook his head, "Umm. I just woke up here in this field this morning without any idea who I am. I could only remember my name. So. Ummm, is he really a King?"

"Blade? Yeah. He's the King of this land. I know he is young but he is the rightful King, from the King line." Mud watched them bicker. "He's a half-legendary," Mud added. She then wondered why she told him.

"Oh," said Wish, "What is he half with?"

"A celebi named Serenity." Mud paused. "Hey. How do you know about legendaries and half-legendaries anyway?"

Wish seemed shocked himself. "I don't know."

Blade and Torch finally calmed down enough in their bickering. "So?" asked Blade, "You have any idea where we are Wish?"

Wish shook his head, "Sorry."

"I guess we just wander in a direction until we find a town or something like that," said Blade. "Okay. Let's go."

"Uh…wait!" said Wish. The three Pokemon looked expectantly at him. "I mean…can I go with you? I don't know much about what is going on but…"He looked down. "Maybe I can help you somehow."

"We cannot just leave him here," said Mud. "Let's take him with us." She looked each of her friends in turn, "Can we at least take him with us until he remembers who he is? Please?"

"Mud," began Blade. He watched Wish scuffle his hooves against the ground. The Girafarig looked so lost. Just like him a year ago before he found out who he truly was. "Fine," said Blade, "He can come."

"Blade!" snapped Torch.

"He will be lost if we don't help him. And what if that thing gets him? Then it would be our fault because we left him here." Blade smiled inside. He knew Torch would agree with him now.

"Fine," pouted Torch, "He can come."

Wish's face lit up, "Thank you." He bowed his long neck, "I hope I won't be a burden to you."

"At least the guy has manners," commented Torch. "So?" She looked at the endless field surrounding them for miles. "Which way do we go? North? South? East? West? Or a combination of two of them?"

Mud heard something coming towards them. "Someone is coming," she warned. "I can't tell who it is."

"Okay Blade," said Torch, "Act like a King. Tell us where to go."

Blade glared at Torch but pointed in a random direction, hoping it was the way they needed to go to figure out where they were. "Let's go that way. And fast. Before whomever it is gets here. We shouldn't risk it in case it is that creepy thing."


	4. Seperation

**Chapter 4. The creepy thing Blade was talking about in the last chapter was the Pokemon that killed Sar. Anyone have any idea which Pokemon it was?**

Blade, Torch & Mud

The field seemed to go on for miles. Even with all of their running it seemed like it would never end. Well, that is what they thought until they almost ran off the edge of a cliff. Blade had to grab Torch and yank her back before she could go flying over the edge.

"Idiot."

Torch turned and glared at Blade. "Hey! Just because Mud didn't see the cliff edge that doesn't mean she's an idiot!"

"I think he was referring to you Torch," explained Mud.

"Oh. Well, I'm not an idiot!"

"They seem to fight a lot," said Wish. He looked back. "Ummm, there's something coming."

Blade and Torch stopped fighting to see what Wish was talking about. A huge cloud of dust was running towards them. Actually a group of Pokemon were in front of the dust. Tauros. Lots and lots of Tauros.

"Ack!" cried Torch, "A stampede!"

"They look frightened out of their mind," said Mud. "I wonder what caused them to behave like that. It would have to be something very scary."

"Can we please just get out of here before they kill us?" Torch peeked down the cliff. Trees were far below. Too far for comfort. "There's no way we can jump down from here and live."

"The Tauros are coming!" cried Wish.

There was nowhere to run. The Tauros were too close. Suddenly, the cliff edge that the four Pokemon were on broke away, sending the four of them into the air. "Oh Arceus!" cursed Torch as they fell.

Blade

"I can't believe a relative of mine would do something this stupid."

Blade opened his eyes. He was swirling through darkness. Floating before him was a Celebi. Serenity. Her arms were crossed. "I seriously can't believe you can't tap into your powers-my powers."

"What are you talking about?" asked Blade, still floating in this weird darkness. "That one time was a fluke!"

The Celebi placed one of her hands on her head and shook her head. "Blade. You are ridiculous. You are a half-legendary. They can use their powers whenever they want. You know, sometimes I wonder why I saved you from your fate."

"What do you mean?" However, Blade's question was never answered because he woke up.

Blade was lying on the forest floor. Light filtered through the trees over his head. He slowly lifted his head. Where was he? His eyes widen and he quickly got to his feet and looked around. "Torch!" he called, "Mud! Wish!" Nothing.

Where could they be? And where was he? The fall should have killed him but it didn't.

"Oh. You are awake."

Blade turned around, all senses on alert. If whoever it was, was an enemy he would rip through them. He relaxed when he saw it was a female Luxray. Hanging from her black tail was a covered brown basket. "Who are you?"

"Oh right. You are probably very confused." The Luxray put her tail to the ground and the basket slid off. "My name is Yalu. I found you collapsed out here and I wasn't sure if I should move you or not, so I went to my house and brought some food." She gestured to the basket. "Go ahead and eat. You will feel better."

Not wanting to hurt Yalu's feelings, Blade opened the basket which contained a bowl of soup and a small flask of water. Blade sat down on the ground and began eating. Yalu sat down, watching him. "So," said Blade, between bites. "Have you seen a Torchic, a Mudkip or a Garifarig around here?"

Yalu shook her head. "Sorry. Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah. We fell off a cliff and I got knocked out by a falling rock. We probably got split apart on the fall."

"You mean the cliff above us?"

Blade nodded, noticing that Yalu was staring at him weirdly. "Is something wrong?"

"That cliff is over a hundred feet above us. How could you survive a fall like that?"

Blade shrugged. "I don't know the answer to that question myself."

Mud

Mud cracked open her eyes slowly, her head throbbing painfully. She carefully moved her left paw into her bag of herbs. She pulled out one and put it into her mouth, swallowing the bitter herb. Mud grimaced at the bitter taste but the pain in her head subsided. "Now I know why everyone doesn't want to eat these."

Mud looked around her. She seemed to be in some kind of ancient ruin. Stone buildings covered in moss and foliage surrounded her. "Where am I?" She suddenly remembered falling off the cliff. "Torch! Blade! Wish!" she called. Nothing. "What do I do now?" She didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. It was like the time Torch and her had gotten lost in the forest near the village. Then the two of them got separated and Mud had sat on the ground and cried until Torch had finally found her. Mud knew she couldn't act like she did then in this time.

"I'll look around," she said out loud. "Maybe I'll find them."

Mud froze when she heard a sound from behind her. She turned to see a Pokemon coming out of one of the stone buildings. The Pokemon had a huge gray head that looked like a shield with the same gray material on its legs. Mud couldn't believe it. Sun had told her about these Pokemon. It was a Bastiodon. "How is this possible? They're extinct!"

The Bastiodon slowly turned its head until it was looking right at Mud. It roared and charged at the Mudkip.


	5. Torch's Confession

**Chapter 5.**

Torch & Wish

Torch opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft. "Ow," she said, "I thought I was going to die."

"Ummmm, if it isn't too much trouble, can you please get off me?"

"Eh?" Torch looked down to see she wasn't on soft moss or a bush. She was on Wish's back. "Oh. Sorry." She jumped off and the giraffe Pokemon got to his hooves.

Torch looked around. The forest was thick around them, and above she could see the cliff, far above them. "How the heck did we survive?"

"I don't know," said Wish, "But where are Mud and King Blade?"

Torch's head swiveled around. She didn't see Mud's blue fin or Blade's green tail anywhere. "Ack! They ditched us!" Torch knew they didn't really ditch her. They wouldn't right? She paused.

"You don't think they really ditched us right?" asked Wish, glancing around nervously. "They both seemed really powerful."

"They wouldn't!" cried Torch. She looked down at her small feet. "At least…I think they won't."

"I thought they were your closest friends," said Wish.

"I don't think those two need me around anymore," said Torch.

Wish's eyes widen and he ran in front of the young Pokemon. "What are you saying? You got along so well with them! I mean, Mud said you fighting with the King was normal!"

Torch shook her head. "No. The fighting I was doing with him wasn't normal. That's because…I don't think they need me around anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Wish sat down and then lowered his neck until he was looking Torch straight in the eyes. "They are your friends."

Torch tore her eyes away and turned around. "Yeah well I'm the only different one." She could feel Wish's confused eyes boring into the back of her head. "Well those two are half-legendaries. They can take apart enemies with ease. They don't need the help of a normal Pokemon."

"How can you say that?" asked Wish, getting up.

"I watched," she whispered. She whirled around, "When we were fighting Mewtwo a year ago, I didn't do anything to help! Blade and Mud used the powers of the legendaries and defeated him." She kicked a small rock with her foot. "I didn't do anything! I was just a random Pokemon that was there! Maybe it is better now. Now that I'm not slowing them down, they can go find the other legendaries without much trouble."

"Please stop saying stuff like that," begged Wish, "From what I see, the two of them don't think of you as a burden. They think of you as a close friend."

Wish's words fell on deaf ears. "Maybe I should head back to the village now. Father must be worried sick. You can go search for the others Wish."

Wish watched as Torch began walking away. He wanted to run after the Torchic and tell her not to think like that. But, he couldn't. His hooves would not let him run to the Pokemon. Instead he turned the other way and walked in the other direction.

Blade

"Here we are," said Yalu.

The Luxray had taken Blade to a small log cabin. A Scizor, who was chopping wood, looked up as they approached. "Who's the kid Yalu?"

Yalu paused. "I never got your name."

"I'm Blade."

The Scizor stared at Blade. "You….you are the King!" He dropped to his knees, head bent down. Yalu did the same.

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier your majesty!" she said.

Blade waved his hands wildly. "No. No. That's okay. You don't have to bow or anything." He paused. "Do you have messagenger Pokemon around?"

"I'll go get him," said the Scizor quickly, before running into the cabin.

Blade noticed Yalu was fidgeting but she was still bowing.

"You can get up," said Blade.

Yalu lifted herself up. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."

"It's alright," Blade noticed a microscope and some weird rocks on a stump. "So. What are you doing out here?"

"We are a team of architects," said Yalu, "We are studying the ancient ruins nearby. We are trying to figure out which Pokemon civilization lived there before."

A scream echoed throughout the area. "That sounded like Mud," cried Blade.

"It's coming in the direction of the ruins," said Yalu, "Your majesty! Follow me!"


	6. Reunion of Three

**Chapter 6.**

Mud

Mud ran past another old building. The huge Bastiodon was right on her tail. Mud was looking around franticly. There had to be some building here that would be a good hiding place.

"_What am I doing?"_ she thought, running past another stone building. _"I'm a half legendary aren't I?"_ She turned around and faced the Bastiodon. "Water gun!" Mud let out a stream of water from her mouth but it didn't even faze the huge armor Pokemon.

She screamed and dove to the side. The huge Pokemon ran past her, slamming into one of the old buildings. The stone building fell around it, but the Bastiodon didn't seem to be affected by it.

"_This would be a great time for the legendary powers to kick in,"_ she thought, backing away slowly.

"Mud?"

Mud turned her head to see Wish, walking towards her. The giraffe hesitated when he saw the Bastiodon. "Wha…what is that?"

The Pokemon roared and charged towards Mud again. Mud jumped out of the way, however now the Bastiodon was charging at Wish. "Run Wish!" cried Mud.

Wish was frozen in shock, his legs shaking, eyes wide. Mud could tell he wanted to run, but couldn't. Mud closed her eyes, trying to bring up the legendary power of Kyogre within her. _"I need you now!"_ she begged, _"Wish is going to die!"_ However she didn't fell anything. No surge of power, no feeling that she could do anything she wanted to do.

She opened her eyes in defeat. "Wish! Run!" she cried.

The Girafarig didn't move. His eyes were locked on the Bastiodon in horror. Mud knew she had to watch this until the end. It was her fault that Wish was going to die. _"I'm no fighter. I'm a healer."_

"Bullet Seed!"  
"Hidden Power!"

The Bastiodon cried out in pain as the two attacks hit it. Blade and a Luxray ran towards Wish, standing before the Pokemon.

"You okay?" asked Blade.

Wish blinked. He seemed to have recovered from the shock. "Y…yes."

"I can't believe a Bastiodon has been hanging around here," commented the Luxray, "I think one of us would have seen it by now."

Mud hurried over to them. "Blade. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," said Blade, "Where's Torch?"

Mud shook her head, "I don't know. I woke up alone." She noticed Wish was fidgeting around. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was still affected by the whole scare. However, Mud didn't have time to ask for the Bastiodon seemed to have recovered from the attacks and he looked angrier than he was before.

"I guess we'll have to find Torch after we take care of him," commented Blade.

Torch

Torch couldn't believe what she did. "I'm such an idiot!" she murmured. "Why did I tell Wish everything? What if he finds the others and tells them?" She stopped in her tracks and leaned against a tree. She looked up at the clouds traveling in their slow way overhead. She wished she could be a cloud. Maybe then, she would not have to worry about her life down here.

Torch returned to her walking. She did not know where she was or how to get back to the castle of village. _"Maybe I should disappear out here," _she thought. Torch stopped in her tracks. Something was near her, following her.

Torch whirled around but there was no one there. She spread her feet apart, all of her senses alert. She felt someone watching her from behind and she turned again. There was no one there. "Stop playing games and fight me!" she snapped.

No one answered. Torch suddenly realized something and lifted her head just in time to see a flamethrower come flying towards her. Torch jumped back a step to avoid being roasted.

She noticed a Pokemon darting around the trees above. "Well," said Torch, "Now I know where you are!" She ran to a nearby tree, and used quick attack to help her get up the tree at an impossible rate.

Torch saw the Pokemon she was fighting was a Monferno. A very surprised Monferno. "You think that was cool," commented Torch, "You haven't seen anything yet! Torch's Fireball!" Torch spun around, while releasing fire, creating a ball of fire around her.

"Mach Punch!"

The two fire Pokemon met in mid-air their attacks hitting the other. They jumped apart from each other, both panting. "You're good," panted the Monferno.

"You aren't so bad yourself," said Torch.

The two Pokemon stared at the other, both waiting for the other to make a move. The gears in Torch's head were whirling. The Monferno was fast and he had the advantage of arms. She on the other hand was smaller and more agile.

"Okay thief," snapped the Monferno, "This is where it ends. I'm going to wipe you out!"

"Thief?" wondered Torch. "Hey! I'm no thief! I maybe lost but I'm no thief."

"Like I'll believe you," sneered the Monferno, "You are here to steal the treasures of the ruins!"

"Ruins?"

The Monferno must have noticed Torch's blank look because he didn't look so sure himself. "Hang on. You aren't here to steal the secret?"

"I don't even know where I am," admitted Torch, "I fell off a cliff and no, I don't know how I survived."

The Monferno hit himself with a paw. "I attacked an innocent. Syte is not going to like this."

"Uhhhh," said Torch, "That's okay. I've always enjoyed a good fight. Don't worry 'bout it. Anyway. Is there any place here that I can send a messenger Pokemon from?"

"Oh!" said the Monferno, "From our base. Come on." He climbed down the tree. As soon as he reached the bottom he whirled around and lifted his arms up. "Don't worry. I'll catch you! Just jump."

Torch glared at the Monferno. "I don't need your help!" she huffed. She looked down the tree. It would be difficult for her since she didn't have hands but there was no way she would let that Monferno beat her at something. Torch carefully jumped from the branch she was on to a lower branch. However, she landed wrong and her foot slipped from under her.


	7. Back Together Again

**Chapter 7. The team gets back together.**

Blade, Mud & Wish

"Mud," ordered Blade, his eyes still on the Bastiodon, "Get Wish and get out of the way."

"Uh, right." Mud ran over to Wish. "Come on. Let's get out of the way." She pushed the frightened Pokemon towards a small stone building. It would offer some protection against the battle.

The Bastiodon roared and charged towards Yalu and Blade. The two Pokemon jumped out of the way. Blade whirled around and released a bullet seed. The Bastiodon was hardly fazed by the attack.

"It's a lot stronger than we expected," Yalu gritted her teeth, as she released another hidden power. The hidden power did nothing.

The Bastiodon turned and roared. Its head began glowing white.

"It's using iron head!" cried Yalu.

Blade and Yalu rolled out of the way again. Blade was thinking furiously. They could not dodge that Bastiodon forever. There had to be some way he could beat it. He looked down at his hands, remembering Serenity the Celebi, whose blood flowed in his veins. Of course using her power was the hard part.

"What are you thinking of King Blade?" asked Yalu.

Blade glanced over at Wish and Mud. They were watching the battle, their eyes wide and worried. "Can you stall it for a bit?"

"Of course King Blade," Yalu lowered her head a bit in a bow. She then turned to the Bastiodon. "Come and get me!" she growled, running towards it, her tail glowing.

Blade jumped back a bit. He closed his eyes, searching for the power he felt during the final battle against Mewtwo. Nothing. Blade wished there was a manual for this whole half-legendary thing. Blade then remembered the fight they had against Tiris the treasure hunter. Blade had wanted him to trip and a tree root had come out of the ground and Mud told him that she visualized where she wanted those huge water snakes she summoned to go.

Blade lifted a hand and concentrated, visualizing the grass around them growing taller and taller, wrapping around the Bastiodon. He opened his eyes and his mouth dropped in shock. The grass around the Bastiodon had done exactly what he visualized.

Mud and Wish came out from behind the building. "Wow," said Wish, "I can't believe what you just did Blade."

"How did you do it?" wondered Mud. She was curious. Blade was able to use his power when she could not.

"I just visualized," confessed Blade, "And the grass did what I wanted it to do."

Mud wondered why it worked for him, but didn't when she tried. _"Maybe I need a water source for it to work."_

Yalu stared at Blade's handiwork. "You are as strong as everyone says your majesty."

Blade shook his hands wildly, "No I'm not. There are a lot of Pokemon out there that are stronger than me."

"Let's head back to the cabin," said Yalu, "Syte should have Kenya ready by now."

Torch

Torch shut her eyes. Was this the end? However, she landed on something soft. "You are really heavy you know that?"

Torch cracked open an eye. She realized she had landed on the Monferno. "Whoops. Sorry there." She jumped off him, wondering why she kept landing on Pokemon today.

The Monferno seemed to be frozen in shock, but he recovered and got to his feet. "No problem. I'm Flare. You?"

"Torch. Now, can I use your messenger Pokemon?"

"Oh, this way."

Torch followed Flare through the thick forest. He would sometimes look back and caution her on a ditch or low hanging branches. Other than that, they were silent. This gave Torch time to think. She needed to figure out what to tell Blaze. He was probably freaking out where she disappeared to. Although she could not blame him. Losing her brother was traumatic enough for him. _"The truth should be enough. I'll just say Sar blew us away to save us from creepy evil Pokemon."_

"We're here!" announced Flare, climbing up some steps to a log cabin. "This is where we work." He opened the door. "Hi everyone!"

Torch stepped into the small cabin behind him. Measuring equipment and rock samples were everywhere. In the middle of the room, sitting in chairs were some very familiar Pokemon, with a Scizor, a Luxray and a Spearow.

"Torch!" Mud jumped off her chair and ran to her friend. "Are you okay?" She checked her friend's feathers. "There are a couple of broken shafts. Want me to pull them out?"

Torch sighed. Guess she could not get away from them after all. She smiled. "It's great to see you too Mud! And uhhh, do you have to pull out the shafts? That hurts a lot."

Mud narrowed her eyes, "Torch. You know broken shafts can get infected and it does not leave any room for new ones to grow." She dug around her little bag of herbs, "I should have some pain killers in here somewhere."

"Good thing you are alright Torch," called Blade from the table. He was writing something on a piece of paper. "We were going to search for you after I sent this to the City. Everyone there must be freaking out. Want me to write down that you are okay to your dad?"

Torch looked away. "Go ahead. He is probably worried sick."

Blade nodded and wrote something down. He rolled the paper up and put it in a small tube. He then placed the tube in a small belt around the Spearow. "Thank you for doing this Kenya."

Kenya bowed her small head, "This is a request from the King. I cannot refuse."

Blade sighed. He didn't know if he ever will get used to being called the King. The Spearow hopped off the table flew out the open window.

"I am glad you are okay," Wish said quietly.

Torch ignored the Girafarig. "So? What next?"

"We continue our search," replied Blade, "We find the legendaries and stop whatever it is."

"We are grateful that we could be of help to you, your majesty," said Yalu.

Blade sighed. He wondered if he could order everyone to just call him Blade. "Alright. Let's go."

"First let's go and get those shafts removed Torch," said Mud.

"No!" cried Torch as her friend dragged her outside.


	8. Back At The Castle

**Chapter 8.**

Hydra

Hydra paced around the room. What the heck was going on around here? The King was missing along with Mud and Torch. When Ryu had returned with the army, there was nothing except for a huge crater.

He pounded his fist against the stone wall. Hydra winced and shook his hand. This could not be happening. It was barely a year into King Blade's rule, and already things were going wrong.

"Nothing," said Ryu, entering the throne room. Blaze was on Ryu's heels. He looked like he had gotten run over by Tauros. "This is really bad. What will we tell the Pokemon of the land?"

"What's going on?" Lena stepped gracefully into the room, her purple eyes wide in worry. "Did something happen to King Blade?"

Hydra did not know what to tell Lena. They, themselves had no idea what happened. Hydra had seen Sar fly down from above and attack whatever it was, but Sar was nowhere to be found either. _"What is going on here?"_

"Uhhh. Message."

Hydra growled angrily and turned to see a Spearow standing in the entrance. She seemed to be starstruck of actually being in the palace. "What do you want?" he growled, "If this has nothing to do with the King then get out. We'll talk later."

"I…uh…" stammered the Spearow, "I have a message from the King."

That got Hydra's attention. He was about to run over to the Spearow but Ryu got there first. "May I have it? I am Ryu and I'm in charge of training new recruits here. That's Hydra. He may look scary but he is actually a good guy. And that's Lena."

Lena dipped her head, "Pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Kenya," replied the Spearow, before digging through her small messenger bag. She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Ryu. "I don't think I should ask for payment on this one."

"No you will be paid," said Hydra, "You just brought us information about the King. Where is he?"

"Northern territory. The ruins."

Hydra glanced at the map on the wall of the throne room. He quickly calculated the distance in his head. It would have taken Kenya at least three days to get here.

"Hydra," said Ryu, his voice grim. "We need to talk."

Lena stepped closer, "What? Is something wrong? Is King Blade alright?"

Kenya bowed her head, "I'll wait in the other room."

Ryu waited until she was gone before speaking. "It seems a creature of some sort was in that meteor and whatever it was might have killed Sar."

That earned some shocked gasps from Hydra and Lena. Both of them had seen Sar in action. For him to actually be defeated. That was unheard of. It was impossible. Even Blaze was shocked.

"Isn't he supposed to be a legendary?" said Blaze, "They are not supposed to die so easily."

Ryu shrugged, "I don't know what to believe anymore. Anyway, it says that Sar blew the three far away from the location, the Northern territory. It also seems that Sar has instructed them to find the other legendaries and rally them together to fight whatever this creature is. Oh. And Torch is alright."

Blaze sighed in relief.

Hydra's gears were whirling. If Sar's last wish was to gather the legendaries, then could that mean that another war was looming? He grimaced. This was bad. Reconstruction was nowhere near complete. Could they even afford to deal with this attack?

"What should we do?" asked Blaze, his fists tight. "They are only children. We can't send them on a quest like this." He walked over to the map, "Maybe we can get them. If we can get some strong flying types to carry us, getting there would be a breeze."

Lena gracefully walked over to Blaze's side and placed a hand on his arm. "Blaze," she said, "They are no longer children. In a year all three of them will evolve-"

"Actually," spoke up Ryu, "It is very unlikely that Mud and Blade will evolve at all. Half-legendaries are like normal legendaries. Evolving is almost impossible."

Lena glared at Ryu before continuing. "Torch has faced many challenges before remember? She has her friends by her side to help her. They will be fine. Sar would not have trusted this mission to them otherwise."

Blaze did not want to agree but he knew he had to. When Torch and him had returned to the village after the war, he had noticed how much stronger she had become. She was even able to defeat some of the older Pokemon in the village. And to top it all off, she had two half-legendaries with her. "I'm…just worried you know? Sorry."

Lena shook her head, "Do not worry about it. You want to make sure your daughter is okay."

"Anyway," growled Hydra going over to the map, "Although that is their mission, Sar did not say anything about us not helping them."

Ryu, already knowing what Hydra was thinking, left the throne room to gather some flying Pokemon together. They would find some legendaries.

Hydra smiled. Ryu did not need words. Although, there still was the other matter to be taken care of. He walked outside the room and found Kenya. "I need you to deliver something to the King for me…"


	9. Towards a Villiage but Danger on the Way

**Chapter 9. Sorry for the long wait. I know it's short, but it is better than nothing!**

Blade, Torch, Mud & Wish

"I'm starving."

Blade looked back at Torch who was lagging behind the rest of them. He couldn't believe her. They had eaten less than an hour ago.

It had been three days since they left the small cabin and everything had pretty much returned to normal in their routine. Mud would always stop and gather herbs, Torch would complain and Blade would snap at Torch.

Wish walked near the back. Watching the three of them as an outsider, he couldn't really believe that they were friends by the way they were acting. However, under all the bickering, it seemed like they truly cared for each other. _"What about me? Do I have friends like them?"_

"How much longer till we reach Palmacost?" complained Torch.

Mud checked the small map that Yalu had given her. "I would say we are going to reach there in a couple of days."

Torch hung her head. "Great. Oh, I wish for some Rapidashes right now."

"Stop complaining," snapped Blade. He just wanted to sit down and make all of this go away. Of course that was impossible. They were assigned a mission from the maybe deceased Sar and they had to go through with it.

"I wonder how Flame and Luna are doing?" said Mud, after a long moment of silence. "I mean we haven't seen them in a year."

"Who are they?" asked Wish, ducking under a high tree branch, almost falling forward by the sudden forward movement.

"Flame is a Cyndaquil who cannot use any attacks. Luna is his mother and she is a Lugia," explained Torch.

Wish banged his head on a tree branch. He blinked, trying to remove the stars in his eyes. "What? A Lugia?"

"It might seem impossible but it is the truth," Blade paused at the top of a hill and looked back, waiting for the others to catch up. "Flame is a half legendary like Mud and me. We want to start with Luna because we know she will join us."

"Don't forget Flower," reminded Mud, reaching the top of the hill herself. "She would gladly join us. After all, you are trying to stop the persecution of shiny Pokemon."

Torch and Wish reached the top and the four of them looked down the hill. A small village lay below and in the distance they could see blue water. The ocean. Palmacost would be there as well.

"It looks so far away," complained Torch, thinking of all the walking that had to get done to get from here to there. "I want a Rapidash!"

"Stop whining," snapped Blade, "We'll get there." He looked down at the village sitting at the base of the hill. "Let's go into that village to see if they can lend us supplies and some Rapidashes."

"What do you mean if 'they can lend'? In case you forgot you are the king," reminded Torch, "Remember? If they ask they will give it to you."

Blade looked away uncomfortably. Of course he knew he was the King. That was the problem. He still did not like how everyone treated him. Treated him like Arceus, above everyone else. "I don't want to use my title for everything," he said at last.

Torch rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby. You are the King and you should be proud of it. Hang on a second. You have accepted the whole half-legendary thing but not the King thing? That is really weird."

"The situations are different," said Blade, looking down at the village. "Very different."

Torch sighed, not understanding Blade at all. What was the big deal? He was the King. The first King in over two hundred years. He should be happy, excited. He should be using his status to help out their quest. But no. He has to complain about it.

"Well," said Mud, breaking the silence. "We should get down there." She gestured to her bag, "I could get more herbs from their healer if they have one."

"Right," said Blade, jumping back to take his lead position. "Let's head down there and gather information as well as supplies. We might find out about-"

"Blade."

"some legendary Pokemon living around here." He turned to Wish, "What?"

Wish lifted one of his hoofed feet and pointed to a Pokemon stepping out of the trees behind them. The Pokemon's body was silver with a rounded head and narrower body. The feet looked like two logs and two long black arms with three silver fingers were stretched out before it. A black stripe ran down the front with seven red dots that seemed to light up.

"What is that?" Torch stepped forward, her feet apart.

"That's a legendary Pokemon!" exclaimed Wish.  
"How in the world do you know that?" asked Blade.

Wish's eyes widen, "I…I don't know. Could it have something to do with who I really am?"

The legendary Pokemon held his hands before him, a pulsing white light forming.

"Flash Cannon!" cried Wish, as a white beam of light flew towards the four Pokemon.


	10. Registeel

**Journey 10.**

Blade, Torch, Mud, and Wish

The four travelers dove to the ground and the flash cannon shot over their heads barely a centimeter away. After the attack passed Torch was back on her small feet and charging at the huge legendary Pokemon.

"Torch wait!" called Mud, 'Don't go rushing into this!"

She ignored her friend. "Torch's Fireball!" she cried, spitting fire from her mouth and spun around in a circle. The fireball didn't hit, for the huge Pokemon lifted one of its long silver fingered hand and caught Torch in mid-air. The fire dispersed from Torch leaving her wide open to attack. Her small black eyes widen and she began kicking wildly. "Let me go you big creepy thingy!"

"Idiot," Blade used quick attack to bring him next to the huge Pokemon. "Iron tail!" he yelled, swinging his glowing tail at the huge Pokemon's leg. Nothing happened. The head of it slowly moved downwards until the red dots could stare at Blade.

Blade stared up at it with determined eyes. He would not show fear to a Pokemon like this. "You King," it said in a metallic like voice.

Blade paused. "Huh?"

"You King," repeated the Pokemon, "King of land."

Blade blinked. Was it that obvious to legendary that he was King? "Uh yes," he said, "That's me."

"Can you please let go of me!?" snapped Torch reminding everyone where she was. Her small legs moved aimlessly in the air. "This is a very uncomfortable position to be in!"

The huge Pokemon slowly moved its head until it was turned back to Torch. With the same slowness the hand spread apart until Torch fell to the ground on her butt. "Ow," she commented, getting back up, "Can't you give a fellow Pokemon a warning or something?"

"Torch!" warned Mud, running over to check if her friend was okay. Wish nervously followed her. "It's a legendary Pokemon! Show some respect." The Mudkip dipped her head to the huge Pokemon, "Sorry about my friend. She sometimes doesn't process what she should say."

"Hey!'

"You legendary also," it said slowly looking at Mud, not seeming to hear her apology.

Mud nodded to the Pokemon's statement, "Yes mister, uh…" She paused, wondering what to call it. Calling it an it would seem disrespectful, and she had no idea what kind of legendary Pokemon it was. "legendary Pokemon," she finished. "I am a child of Kyogre."

"I see well," it said, "Legendary power flows brightly through your veins."

"Care to tell us who you are?" snapped Torch, "Isn't it quite rude for us to not know what to call you?"

"Torch!" scolded Mud.

"Sorry," it said slowly, "I, a Registeel. Name is unimportant."

Blade and Torch exchanged glances. Both were thinking the same thing. Why wouldn't this Registeel tell them his name?

"Well that's really rude of you!" snapped Torch.

"Torch," said Wish, "Don't blame him. The Regis have their own culture. The name of one of them is only revealed when the Regi knows he or she can trust the Pokemon."

"How did you know that?" asked Mud, staring up at the giraffe Pokemon.

Wish shook his head, "I don't…I don't know how. It's like….It's like the information inside of me just comes out whenever I need it. It's really odd…"

"Not odd," said the Registeel. With slow footsteps he approached Wish. After what seemed like forever the huge legendary Pokemon stood before him. Wish had to crane his head back to look up at the huge Pokemon. "You part of us," he said, slowly placing his hand on Wish's head. "You know in time."

"What are you talking about?" asked Torch, stepping towards Registeel. "How is he a-"

A high pitched screech filled the air, shaking all four travelers down to their bones. Flying and Bug Pokemon flew out of the trees, startled away from their homes.

"What in the name of Arceus was that?"

Blade tightened his fists. Something was wrong. He had a terrible feeling within him. It was like something was trying to tear him apart from the inside out.

"Go," said the Registeel, turning around faster than it ever moved. "I hold it off."

"Hold it off?" Blade eyes widen, "You are not talking about…that thing from the sky are you?"

"Go. No time to speak now. You all must live."

"But…"

"King must live."

"Come on Blade!" Torch grabbed Blade's tail in her beak and yanked it, starting to drag the Treecko away from the Registeel.

"You better live," called Blade, ripping his tail out of Torch's beak. "We could use your help later!"

The four Pokemon ran down the hill towards the village. Registeel watched them go. However that was all he could see as long tendril-like arms surrounded him.


	11. Rena the Mightyena

**Chapter 11.**

Blade, Torch, Mud & Wish

"I can't believe we just left him there!" cried Torch gulping down a second cup of oran berry juice.

They were in a small restaurant, crowded by village Pokemon. The Pokemon would sometimes glance at the four Pokemon that sat at the counter, wondering why strangers would come to their little village.

"Can you keep your voice down?" hissed Blade, "Pokemon are staring!"

Torch gulped down another cup of oran berry juice. "So? We just left a legendary to die! I mean if Sar couldn't take care of him, how could a Registeel? I don't know much about Registeels but he seemed really slow and pathetic!"

"Torch. We are worried about him too, but he told us to run," reminded Mud, sipping her cup of water. "Even though Blade and I are half-legendary we don't have the amazing powers that full blood legendaries have."

"Well you two only tapped into that power once remember? In the final battle against Mewtwo. Who knows what kind of power you have!"

"Torch," said Wish nervously, "Can you please keep your voice down?"

Torch glared at Wish. He shrank back, away from her glare. "I can't keep my voice down! The King didn't want to save a legendary!" Once the words were out of her mouth she froze in horror. "No. No. No. No," she whispered. She couldn't believe it! She gave Blade's secret away. "I'm sorry Blade."

Blade's fists tightened and he wanted to strangle the Torchic. He could hear Pokemon whispering around them. Talking about him like he wasn't there. Sizing him up. Wondering if he was going to be a great King in the future.

"He's so young."

"Maybe that Torchic was talking about a different king."

"No! A messenger Pokemon came in and told us the King was a Treecko."

"I heard that too. I heard he was sixteen. Why isn't he a Groyle?"

"Maybe he used an everstone?"

"An everstone? Why would he do something like that? Shouldn't a king be strong and powerful looking?"

"Darasal is doomed. Mewtwo at least scared all the countries away from taking the land."

"Can you please stop talking about him like that?"

Everyone turned to the voice. Even the original travelers turned. Wish was out of his seat, his eyes blazing. "What did Blade ever do to you to deserver this kind of treatment? He as well as Mud and Torch traveled to Mewtwo's castle and stopped him. They saved Darasal from falling to ruins. Blade will return the land to the glory it was before Mewtwo's rule. He is the rightful King after all." Panting erupted out of his mouth like his speech tired him out.

"Wow Wish," commented Torch, "I didn't know you had it in you."

The village Pokemon immediately got back to whatever they were doing before. The only one who didn't move was a waitress, a Mightyena. "Well I think you will make a great King." She placed her paws on the counter and took away Torch's empty cups. "Want any more oran berry juice dear?"

Torch was about to say yes but she hesitated after seeing Blade's expression.

"You can pay for it if you want to dear." The Pigeot behind the counter was about to protest but the Mightyena silenced him with a glance. She returned to Torch. "I understand that you were all normal a year ago so you still need to get used to life of being a King and whatever the three of you are going to do. You still feel normal. Just ignore the other Pokemon here. They don't know anything."

"You seem to know a lot," said Mud.

"I plan on getting out of this village someday and the only way I'm ever going to be able to do that is if I learn about the outside so I don't seem like a country folk to the city Pokemon."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Blade. He liked this Mightyena. She didn't treat him like something to be worshipped.

She shrugged and walked around the counter. "Don't really know yet." She eyed Blade, "I don't want you to influence my life okay? I want to make my own future."

"That's a good goal," said Wish. He shivered and glanced back as if something evil and menacing was behind him. "We should get out of here quickly. That thing will probably arrive here soon and we don't want to be here when it does."

"Thing?" asked the Mightyena. She noticed their hesitation and said, "Don't tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, let it come," said Torch, curling one of her feet, "I can't wait to get my claw on it. I'll beat it senseless."

"Torch. That's not a good idea," Mud finished her water, "If a legendary cannot defeat it, what hope do you have? Plus Wish is right. What if in the attempt to capture us, that creature hurts the village Pokemon?"

Torch did not have anything to say to that.

"There's a ranch on the north end of the village," the Mightyena put their cups in a pan of water. "You can get some Rapidash there. Tell them Rena sent you. You will get some immediately."

"Thanks," said Blade as the four of them jumped off the counter chairs. He placed a couple of coins on the table. "If you are ever in the City come to the castle and visit."

"Sure," Rena smiled and took the coins. "Now go. Based on what you said about this thing you shouldn't be around when it gets here."


	12. Meeting Up With Flame

**Chapter 12. **

Blade, Mud Torch & Wish

The four travelers shot over the land, the Rapidashes they were ridding were as quick as the owner, a Mightyena claimed them to be. Wish and Torch both had to be tied down to their Rapidashes. Wish could not grip the Rapidash properly with his hooves and Torch did not have any hands to hang on with.

Mud's eyes were narrowed, all of her attention focused on the fin on the top of her head. She was ready to warn everyone if that weird Pokemon was near them.

"We will reach the port city in no time at this rate!" cried Torch, as she was bounced up and down on the saddle. "Awesome. I wonder how Flame and Luna have been doing?"

The trees around them began to thin out as they got closer and closer to the port city. Blade explained that Palmocost was going to be increased in size and some of the forest was going to be cleared for it to take place.

"Don't remove the whole forest," instructed Mud, "some medicinal herbs only grow in this forest."

Blade nodded and made a mental note of it. It seemed like he was constantly listening to others and taking their suggestions into considerations. _"I guess being a King means that I have to listen to the Pokemon that I rule a lot."_

"We are almost at Palmocost," informed the Rapidash Blade was riding on. "We will head back after we drop you off."

"That's fine," informed Blade. He glanced back, wondering if the thing was still back there, or was it flying towards them, ready to do to them what it did to Sar and maybe that Registeel.

"The city!" Torch tried to sit up in her seat but since she was tied down, it didn't work out too well. "I can't wait until I have hands. Only one month until I finally become a Combusken."

"Oh yeah," said Mud, "I forgot your birthday was next month."

Since they were near the city gates, Blade and Mud got off their Rapidashes and began untying Wish and Torch.

"Well what about you?" asked Torch to Blade. "Your birthday passed. You are sixteen right? Why aren't you a Groyvle?"

"Legendary Pokemon don't evolve," explained Mud, cutting the last knot holding Torch down. "Most half-legendaries can't evolve because of it. So Blade and I will probably stay in this one form for the rest of our lives."

"That sucks," said Torch, jumping off her Rapidash. "Evolving is something I have always looked forward to. It would seem weird to me if I could never get hands."

"Thanks," Blade said to the four Rapidashes. "If you get into trouble on the way back, inform the castle. They will help you out."

The Rapidashes dipped their head before leaving.

"Let's go find Flame," said Blade, turning back to everyone.

"I can't wait to meet a child of Lugia as well as meet a Lugia," said Wish, "That sounds awesome."

The four entered the city. Like their last trip it was filled by Pokemon from the many surrounding nations. Stalls were selling different goods from many different places. Mud had to ignore the urge to look at a collection of herbs from the far south.

"I've never been in a place this big before!" cried Wish, his long neck twisting around like crazy as he tried to take in every sight around him. "This is amazing!"

"Calm down," said Torch, "You seem like such a country Pokemon."

"We did this last year too remember?" teased Mud, "In fact, I think you did it more than Blade and I put together."

Torch's face turned bright red as she looked away. "Shut up."

Mud's head fin perked. She turned her head, "Look! The ocean!"

The four picked up their pace, running down the pathway and into the sand. The waves pulled forward and back. Forward and back.

"What are you guys doing here?" A Cyniquail came out of a small hut on the beach.

"Flame!" exclaimed Torch, tackling the fire-type Pokemon into the sand. "Great to see you!"

"Great to see you too," coughed Flame. "Can you please get off me?"

Torch blinked. "Oh." She scrambled off Flame. "Sorry 'bout that."

"We need yours and Luna's help," said Blade. He knew if he didn't get them down to business they weren't going to listen to him until they caught up of everything that happened in the past year.

Flame, noticing the tension in Blade's voice nodded. "What is it?"

Blade glanced around but there was no one in sight. He still didn't know if the place was secure enough. Did the wind carry voices to others in the city? He shook his head. He could not worry about that now. That thing could still be after them.

"No one can hear us if that's what you are wondering about," spoke up Flame, "The waves here drown out any noise."

"Basically there's this huge monster thing after us and it ate Sar and now we are gathering all the legendaries we can find to stop this evil thingy and we found a Registeel but we think he's dead and Blade here got a letter to the castle asking for them to help." Torch panted after her long speech was over.

"Thanks for saying everything for me," snapped Blade.

If Cyndiquils could blink Flame would have. "I didn't really understand that at all. She was speaking too fast."

Blade sighed and explained it again, much slower than Torch's. After Blade was done Flame nodded. "I should be able to get my mother to help out, but the problem is, is that she is coming to visit the day after tomorrow."

"Can we get a message to her before then?" asked Mud.

Flame shook his head. "Nope. She has to attend a ball that the Lugia Tribe is hosting. It seems they want to form an alliance between my mother and some other legendary."

"That's just creepy," said Torch shivering. "Your mother with some other mate. How do you feel about this?"

"Maybe I can help," suggested Blade, "I am the King after all."

Flame shook his head, "Sorry Blade, but the Lugia Tribe does not live on Darasal so they don't consider themselves a part of this kingdom." He forced a smile on his face, "Want something to eat?"s


	13. A Surprise for Blade

**Chapter 13.**

Blade & Torch 

"I'm soooo bored," complained Torch as she sat on the beach. Nearby Blade was running his fingers through the sand. Wish, Mud and Flame had gone into town to buy supplies.

"King Blade! King Blade!"

Blade looked up to see Kenya fly down and land in front of him. The Spearow was panting heavily. She brushed away Blade as he tried to help her. Still panting, she removed a large scroll from her bag and handed it to Blade. "A message from the castle."

"Thanks Kenya. The Pokemon at the castle are paying you right?"

Kenya nodded, "I already got my payment." She bid Blade goodbye with a bow and flew off.

Torch got up from the sand and shook herself off. She even craned her head back to see if the sand was sticking to her behind. Thankfully it wasn't. "What's it say?" asked Torch coming over.

"Mostly stuff that's going on at the City," replied Blade, skimming down the letter, "Also they will try to gather up legendaries as well to help us out. Hmmm, it also says that your dad is really upset for you leaving like that."

"Well I'll explain the situation later," huffed Torch, "I couldn't help being blown away like that." She stopped. Blade was staring at the letter. His eyes seemed to be frozen at a certain spot on the page. "What's wrong?" asked Torch. "Did something happen to someone at the City?"

"Nothing like that," said Blade slowly. He looked up at Torch. "It said…it said that I'm going to have to get married."

Mud, Wish

Mud grabbed a few sprigs of rosemary and put them in her bag. One good thing about being friends with the King is the access to the royal treasury. Although she felt bad about using Blade's name, the herbs here were the freshest and the price matched it. There would be no way she could afford it otherwise._ "I'll pay him back someday,"_ thought Mud.

"What's this plant?" asked Wish pointing to a pointy leafed plant in a pot.

"That's a fern," said Mud, "It's just for decoration."

"Oh." Wish looked down in embarrassment.

Mud laughed, "Don't worry about it. I did that a lot back when I was starting out as a healer apprentice. I remember one time I even thought a poisonous plant was a healing plant. It's a good thing Flower stopped me in time before I gave it to Torch. Although I don't really think it would have worked on her. She probably wouldn't have taken it because it smelled weird or something like that."

"You two seemed to know each other for a long time," commented Wish walking over. He stretched his long neck and picked up a small glass bottle filled with crushed flowers which he gave to Mud.

Mud thanked him before putting it in her pack. "Yeah. We knew each other since we were kids." She paused. _"I had to be around two or three when my parents left me there. That's what Ivy said when I asked her about it. She couldn't tell me anything about my parents though."_

"What about Blade?" asked Wish peering in a jar. His horns jarred the shelf and he had to scramble to hold it in place before it fell. He glanced over at the shopkeeper, a Jumpluff who glared at him in return.

"He was always around," said Mud, thankful for the change in topic. "He was the loner type back then. I remember that he would always spend his time in the trees instead of attending the village meetings. He never really tried to make friends. Well, a Tropius named Sky became friends with him. He died however, to make sure Blade got away when Mewtwo attacked the village about a year and a half ago." She shrugged, "I guess after traveling with Torch and me did he really start opening up."

"Wow," commented Wish.

"Are you guys done in here?" asked Flame sticking his head in the shop. He bid hello to the shopkeeper.

"Pretty much," said Mud. "Thanks for giving me all this stuff for one price."

"No problem," said the shopkeeper, "Anything for the sake of the king."

Blade, Torch

Torch blinked. Did she hear wrong? She thought Blade said he would have to get married. "Wait. Say it again. I think I heard something weird."

"I'm going to have to get married," repeated Blade. He moved on to the next line. "It seems that they were going to tell me this after you guys finished your visit. I need to get married."

"Why do you need to get married?" wondered Torch, shivering at the thought. That was extremely weird. "You're only sixteen for crying out loud!"

Blade read a few more lines before looking up, "Hydra and Ryu think the Pokemon of the land will be more at ease if a King and Queen are on the throne. It will make my position seem more stable and that I'm ready to do anything for my Pokemon. Plus whoever it is can help me fix up the country even more."

Torch suddenly had a thought. "Does…" She stopped, trying to figure out if the question seemed too odd to ask. Knowing there was no other way to say it, she asked, "Is there certain Pokemon you have to marry?"

Blade shook his head, "Nope. All the high class families have been killed off by Mewtwo and it will take a whole to establish them again. So basically I can choose whoever I want to."

"Oh. Well, have you made up your mind?"

Blade shook his head, "How can I make up my mind about something like this? They said they want my answer when this whole mess is over…" Blade collapsed in the sand, the letter crumpled in his hand.

Torch stood over him. He looked so vulnerable and weak down there on the sand. She swallowed slowly. "Blade," she began, "I could…I mean…" She sighed and forced a smile on her face, "Good luck."


	14. Flame's Surprise

**Ack! I almost neglected this story for a month! –slaps self- Bad author! **

Blade, Mud, Torch & Wish

Mud, Wish and Flame walked onto the beach. Mud blinked as she stared at the weird scene in front of her. Blade and Torch were sitting on almost opposite ends of the beach!

"What's up with them?" wondered Wish.

"I don't know," said Mud. She ran down the beach and over to Torch, "Hey? What's wrong? What happened?"

Torch lifted her eyes from the sand and faced her friend. "Blade…he has to get married."

"Eh?" Mud stared at Torch blankly. Did she hear right? Blade needed to get married?

Torch nodded and got up, "That's what I said when I heard it. It seems like it will make the country more stable."

"Will you?" began Mud. She trailed off, not knowing if she should say it.

"I don't know," said Torch, watching the waves move in and out, "I don't even know if he wants to deal with me in that way you know? Plus getting married? That's just weird."

Mud glanced over at Blade. Wish and Flame were talking to him. Based on the expressions on their faces, they had heard the news. Mud was grateful they left Torch up to her. Torch needed to be handled delicately or she might attack someone out of frustration.

"I don't think Blade would mind marrying you," said Mud quietly.

Torch forced a laugh. "Like that would happen. I think he likes Lena more than me anyway."

"I never knew you were a quitter," said Mud.

Torch fell silent and continued looking at the sand. She glanced over at the males. She wondered what Blade thought of this. Did he think that it would be possible for her to become his bride?

Blade glanced over at Torch. Mud was next to her whispering something to her. He wondered if she was feeling the same way he was. Confused. Was there a possibility that he could actually get married this early in his life? His thoughts ran to Torch, to Lena and back to Torch.

"Who will you pick?" asked Flame, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't have to make a choice now," said Blade, "I'll…I'll choose at the end of this mess."

"Do you really think you should wait that long?" asked Wish, "I mean, shouldn't you decide now so you can get used to the choice-"

"Just shut up Wish," snapped Blade.

The giraffe Pokemon jumped back in shock, his eyes wide in fear. Blade immediately regretted snapping at him. "Sorry. It's just that this is not something I can choose right away."

"Blade," Mud ran over to him. Torch did not follow. She stayed on her side of the beach.

"What is it?" asked Blade, disappointed that Torch did not follow her.

"The water is restless," said Mud, "I think. I think that Pokemon is coming this way."

"What?" cried Wish, "How do you know that?"

"The water somehow feels restless. I hate to say it but I think that Pokemon is going to come in the direction of the water…"

"We've got to go then," said Blade getting up. He was happy for the distraction. "Flame. If Luna comes back then send her to the castle."

"Will do," said Flame, "I will hide out in the city. I don't have much power so I don't think I'll attract any attention from this thing."

"Where are we headed anyway?" asked Torch coming over.

"We'll go to the desert where Flower is. At least that's underground. Maybe it won't be able to find us there."

"Good idea," said Mud. "Well Flame. We will see you later then."

Flame nodded and watched the four Pokemon hurry up the beach. He wondered if they would be able to get to Flower in time. Actually he wondered more about his mother. Mud did say it was coming from the direction of the ocean. He hoped she was okay.

He shook his head. Wondering about it would do him no good. He headed for his little hut and began packing all that he had which wasn't much. Since he was not a pure legendary, he was unable to be considered a part of the Lugia tribe and as such he could not touch any of Luna's money even if she did want to give it to him.

He rubbed his eyes. He was really tired. He didn't want to tell the others he had spent most of the night before pacing the beach and waiting for Luna to appear. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling…

Flame snapped his head back up. From the light coming from outside he had actually fallen asleep! "Bad me!" said Flame hitting himself lightly on the nose. He paused and sniffed the air. Was that fire?

Flame ran outside and gasped in shock. Palmcost was in flames! The buildings that weren't made from stone were burning to the ground. He could hear screams from the Pokemon trying to escape. A screech forced him to look up. Above the city was Luna. He was about to call to her when he noticed the weird thing standing in front of her. From the orange shape and the crystal where its heart should be, Flame knew this was the thing they were talking about. However it looked kind of different as well. The pointy legs were gray and its body seemed more stream-line than before.

"Aeroblast!" screeched Luna, releasing the ball of energy at the thing.

The Pokemon was suddenly gone and it suddenly appeared again behind Luna, wrapping its arms around her.

"Mom!" cried Flame, running up the beach. He remembered what they told about Sar. The same thing was happening here! He couldn't let that happen!

Luna screamed and twisted wildly. She twisted her neck back and slammed her head against it. It released her, stunned. Luna twisted around to face it and flapped her wings, attacking it with gust. She looked down and noticed Flame. Her eyes widen. "Flame. Get out of here! This thing, it gets stronger by sucking up the strength of other legendaries. Go to Blade and tell him that!" She grunted as the Pokemon rammed into her.

"But…" protested Flame.

"Go! I order you as your mother to go!" Luna slammed the Pokemon on the head with her wing but it didn't let go this time.

Flame had a feeling he knew what would happen to her but he knew he could do nothing about it. He turned and ran with the other Pokemon.

Luna sighed in relief. He had a chance to live and that was all that mattered to her. She turned to the Pokemon. All that she needed to do was stall this thing. "I may lose here," growled Luna, "But you will never gain control."


	15. Return of Family and Enemy

**Chapter 15!**

Blade, Torch, Mud & Wish

Torch blinked and slowly got up. Her head feathers were extremely ruffled. She looked around at the forest around them and suddenly remembered where they were. The forest near Palmcost. She got up, careful not to disturb the Pokmeon sleeping next her.

She looked down at Blade but immediately tore her eyes away. Why should she care what Blade looks like sleeping? She decided that taking a little walk before the others woke up would be good for her, as well as to train.

Torch walked away from the others. She found a small clearing that was far enough that the others would not hear if she wasn't too loud She saw a fallen log in the clearing and thanked Arceus for her luck. She opened her mouth and let a steady stream of fire out. She swung her body around, letting the flames surround her. "Torch's fireball!" she whispered before charging at the log. As soon as her body hit the log the fire around her crackled and dispersed. She bounced back and rolled a couple steps away from the log.

Torch scrambled to her feet and watched as the log burned until nothing remained. "Stupid!" she snapped, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She bounced angrily up and down and stamped her feet with all the force she could use in her little body.

"Torch?"

Torch stopped her tantrum and turned to see Wish enter the clearing. He seemed nervous to Torch. That made her even more annoyed. She would not just attack someone she knew without a good reason!

"What?" she snapped looking at the now burned log with hatred.

"What are you doing?" asked Wish, fully entering the clearing.

"What does it look like? I'm training!"

"Training?"

Torch turned to Wish and nodded. "Yeah. In case you haven't noticed I'm not a half-legendary. Unlike them, I need to train to get stronger instead of relying on the power of legendaries."

Wish blinked. "Torch. Are you jealous of your friends that much?"

Torch looked away. "It's not that I'm jealous. I just hate the fact that they are stronger than me! I've been training forever! Ever since I was a little kid. Blade slacks off and Mud learns to heal. I am the only one that actually worked my butt off!"

"Sounds like jealously to me."

"Who asked you!?" roared Torch.

Wish jumped and fell backwards, almost landing in a prickly bush. "I…I'm sorry! That was out of line."

"Tell…tell the others that I'm going for a walk."

Wish watched as Torch disappeared into the trees. He took a step, like he was going to follow her but decided against it. Instead he turned around and headed back to Mud and Blade.

Returning to the campsite, he saw that Mud and Blade were awake. "Where's Torch?" asked Blade, noticing Wish's return.

"She…went for a walk."

"This is not a good time to be taking walks," commented Mud, "Especially with that thing hanging around."

Wish shrugged, "I think she needs time alone."

"Whatever," said Blade, packing up, "She better be back before we leave."

Mud looked at Blade knowingly before helping him pack.

Further in the forest, Torch finally slowed down her angry stomping. "I can't believe I just did that." She sat down on the grassy ground and looked up at the clouds in the sky. She noticed the shape of a seviper in a really long and shiny one. "What in the world am I doing? I'm not a kid anymore."

She froze. A weird sound was humming in the air. She had a very bad feeling about this. She turned her head slowly and held down a scream. Before her, stood the monster Pokemon. Like the first time she saw it, it had two arms and its body was not streamlined. The creature stared down at her with its black eyes.

Torch backed up a step. The creature did not move in her direction at all. All it did was gaze at her with its eyes. She did not know weather to run for it or back away slowly. _"What in the world am I doing?"_ she thought, _"I shouldn't be thinking of running away! I should fight this thing and show everyone that half-legendaries are not the strongest thing out there!"_

Torch smiled and opened her mouth releasing a steady flow of fire at the creature. The flames hit it straight on, covering the whole thing in flames. "Oh yeah!" she cried, "I'm awesome!" Her joy was short lived for the creature moved and the flames immediately went out. "Uh oh."

The creature did not move but continued to stare at her. She was really starting to get freaked out by it staring at her like this. A sharp laugh made her turn away from the creature. Her eyes widen. "C…Calm!?"

Her brother, Calm. Torch had not seen him since the defeat of Mewtwo a year ago. "Calm. What are you?"

Calm walked over to Torch and looked down at her. "I'm surprised to see you in a place like this. What are you doing here?"

"I…I can ask you the same thing! And why are you so calm!?"

Calm looked behind him, at the creature. "You mean Deoxys?"

"Deoyxs? Wait. That's what it's called? But how do you know that?"

Calm laughed, "Nothing for you to worry about little sister. Don't worry. Deoxys has no need to absorb the energy of regular Pokemon. Now, if you are out here, then Blade and Mud must be close by. Where are they?"

Torch pulled herself to pull height. "I will never tell you! I need to know more about it. About Deoxys!"

Calm looked at Deoxys and a conversation seemed to pass between them. The Deoxys nodded and lifted into the air and headed in the direction of their camp. Torch's eyes widen and she turned to run back to warn everyone but her brother jumped in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his claws glowing.

Torch narrowed her eyes. "Fine! And when I beat you I'll make you tell me everything."

"If you can beat me," he laughed, swinging his claws at her.


	16. A Secert about Wish

**Chapter 16.**

Blade, Mud & Wish

"Where is she?" growled Blade as he finished his packing.

"This is unlike her," commented Mud, "She would not make us worry like this." She turned to Wish. "Which direction did she go? I think we should follow and try to find her."

"Uh, right," said Wish. He lifted a hoof and pointed in the direction of the clearing where she had walked away from.

"Let's go," said Blade.

"Wait. I hear something." Mud closed her eyes and the fin on her head began quivering as she listened intently. She could hear something flying towards them at an alarming speed. She opened her eyes suddenly realizing what the sound was. "It's that thing!" she cried, "It's the monster. It's coming in this direction!"

"What?" cried Wish. He stretched his neck to its full height and tried to scan the tops of the trees. "Where? What should we do? Should we run? But what about Torch? We can't leave her! Maybe that thing got her and we should leave her…"

"Shut up," snapped Blade. "Mud. How long do you think until it gets here?"

"It's already here," said Mud, looking up.

Floating above them was the creature. Its hands were now tentacles and the body seemed more pointed than before.

"Stay behind us Wish," whispered Blade as if a sudden sound would urge it to attack. He obeyed Blade and slowly made his way behind the two half-legendaries. "Mud. Please tell me you will fight this one."

Mud hesitated but she nodded. Without Torch around to help, Blade would be the only one fighting that thing. She knew she had to make sure Blade did not suffer the same fate Sar did. He was the King. He was needed to help Darasal return to normal.

"Wish. Go see if Torch is okay," ordered Blade, "We'll take care of this thing." He lifted his hand and the leaves on the nearby trees ripped off the branches and shot towards the creature like flying daggers.

The creature's body began to glow and it became more streamlined the horn on the back of its head became a long point. It seemed to disappear and reappear somewhere else in the sky, the leaves that Blade sent smacked into each other in the air.

"How did it do that?" whispered Mud. She closed her eyes and tried to feel an underground water vein. Finding one she forced the water up and it shot out of the ground in front of the creature. However, it just zipped away from the water like it was taking a walk.

"That thing is a lot faster in this form," commented Blade.

"We can't let it come close to us," said Mud, contracting on the water from the vein. It surrounded the two half-legendaries a barrier between them and it.

"If you get tired let it go," instructed Blade, sending more leaves at it. Mud didn't reply and Blade struggled with the urge to yell at her. He knew Mud was trying to protect him, to make sure he didn't die. He didn't want one of his friends to do something like that. That was the job of the royal army.

Torch

Torch twisted her body around, and Calm's metal claw sailed under her. She twisted again and landed on his arm and then hit off and aimed for Calm's head.

Calm ducked down and Torch went flying but he grabbed one of her little legs and flung her to the ground. Torch rolled away as Calm brought a mega kick down.

She jumped back to her feet, already panting. Her brother was a lot stronger now.

"Already tired?" taunted Calm, "And here I thought you were going to get strong enough to beat me."

"I will get strong enough to beat you," snapped Torch, "And you are going to wish I hadn't!" She charged at him again, and threw fire around her body. "Torch's Fireball!"

"That old attack?" Calm reached out and grabbed Torch by her head feathers, the fire around her not bothering him at all. She scrambled with her tiny feet but Calm held her above the ground. "Honestly. Sometimes I don't understand why you still fight."

"I fight so I can beat you!" snarled Torch spitting fire in Calm's face. He reeled back in shock and dropped Torch. She twisted around and landed on her feet. "Calm. Dad is waiting for you to come home! We will both forgive you."

Calm shook his head, "There is no way I am going back there. Never." His claws began to glow. "Metal Claw."

"But why?" cried Torch, ducking to avoid the metal claw. She then charged forward and slammed a headbutt against Calm.

Calm coughed and flipped backwards. "Nothing to concern you."

"Torch!"

"Wish!?" cried Torch.

Wish ran out of the trees and tackled Calm to the ground. He placed his hooves on Calm's shoulders, pinning him down "Torch! Deoxys attacked the others! Go help them."

"But…" began Torch.

"Torch! They need your help," cried Wish, "Go. I'll catch up. Don't worry about me."

"Uh, right!" Torch raced away leaving Wish alone with Calm.

"Who in the world are you?" snapped Calm, "And how do you know Deoxys name?"

Wish jumped off Calm and waited for Calm to get up. "I would leave now."

"What in the world are you?" spat Calm, his claws glowing.

Wish's eyes glowed blue and Calm could not feel his body anymore. Wish lowered his head and Calm slammed against the ground. "Like I said. Go."

"What are you?" spat Calm.

"It doesn't matter," said Wish, "I'll forget soon anyway. I don't need you to confuse me or the others." He walked over to Calm and placed a hoof on his head. "Gravity," he whispered and Calm suddenly felt like he weighted thousands of pounds. Calm didn't even have the energy to speak.

"It'll wear off," said Wish, "Don't worry." He turned and walked away to return to the others.


	17. Meeting a Relative

**Chapter 17.**

Mud & Blade

Blade lifted a hand and the branches from the nearby trees lengthened and flew towards the creature. It zipped around the air, the branches flying past it. It approached Blade and Mud every now and then but the water barrier around them made it turn back and attack with energy balls from afar.

"This guy is really annoying," spat Blade throwing more dagger leaves at it. The creature however dodged every single leaf.

Mud nodded in agreement but she did not speak. Her legs were shaking and she was covered in sweat. She knew she could not hold up the water barrier much longer. However she knew if she let go they were sitting Psyducks for that thing. They would be sucked up just like Sar was.

"Mud. Let the barrier go."

Mud's eyes shifted towards Blade and she shook her head.

"Mud. Let it go. Mud. I won't have you dying to keep this barrier up."

Mud felt like she was going to cry. She didn't have the strength to keep up a water barrier! What if Blade died because of her? She knew if it came down to it, she would sacrifice herself for Blade. He was needed. She wasn't. With a strangled cry she released the water around them.

The water fell to the ground like rain, the earth soaking it up immediately. Mud fell, exhausted from keeping the barrier up for a long time. She lifted her head and watched the thing look at them. She wondered if it was thinking about the water barrier. Maybe it was wondering whether this was a trap or not.

"Come and get us!" spat Blade, readying more leaf daggers.

"Hey guys!" cried Torch running out of the trees and running over to them. She looked up at the creature. "Looks like Deoxys wasn't able to beat you two."

"Deoxys?"

Torch gestured to the creature. "It seems it is called Deoxys. My brother…confirmed it." She shook her head, "Let's not think of him right now. Deoxys won't get his hands on you Blade."

"Look out!" screamed Mud.

Deoxys, with its incredible speed was already almost upon the three Pokemon. Blade quickly moved the leaves to intercept him while Torch released a flamethrower. Deoxys on the other hand just zipped around the two attacks and now he was in front of Torch.

"Torch!" Blade ordered more leaf daggers to come to his aid.

They arrived too late. Deoxys lifted one of its skinny arms and knocked Torch to the side. She rolled away and only by smashing into a tree did she stop. "Ow," she groaned struggling to get the stars out of her eyes.

Blade and Mud backed up a step and the Deoxys stepped closer to them. Blade released the leaf daggers at it but they sailed past it harmlessly. _"Is this where it ends?"_ wondered Blade, _"What will happen once I am gone? Will another tyrant like Mewtwo come?"_

"You are idiots."

Deoxys paused in its advance and looked up. The three young Pokemon did the same.

Hovering above them on tiny wings was a Pokemon. It was a small Pokemon with a round head that came to a point. Its dark green feet were round and toeless and it had two light green hands with three fingers. An antenna with a blue tip was above each of its large blue eyes ringed with black.

"Who's that Pokemon?" wondered Torch.

The Pokemon, still hovering, stared down at Deoxys. "I didn't expect you to get here so fast."

Deoxys turned away from Blade and Mud and flew towards the Pokemon. Blade yelled for her to look out but he didn't have to. The Pokemon vanished and reappeared next to Blade and Mud.

"You are a handful," said the Pokemon. She lifted a hand and leaves appeared over her head glowing green. "Leaf Storm," she yelled. The leaves flew at Deoxys. At the same time she began glowing.

Blade, Torch and Mud were suddenly in a tunnel of some sort, falling at an incredible speed. Around them images flashed but they were moving too fast for Blade to see what they were.

"What is this!?" cried Torch, "Where are we? Weren't we in a forest a second ago?"

Suddenly the tunnel was gone and they were in the forest again. However it looked different than before for some reason. Blade looked around in confusion until he finally figured it out. The trees were smaller than where they were before.

"Where are we?" asked Mud.

The Pokemon from before appeared before them. She crossed her small arms. "I can't believe how dumb you are."

"Hey!" snapped Torch, "Stop insulting us and who are you?"

The Pokemon smiled and lifted into the air again. "Serenity is my name. I'm a Celebi."

Blade's eyes widen. Serenity? "You are my relative?"

"Eh?" cried Torch.

Serenity nodded. "Finally! He gets it. Yes. I am your relative."

"Then we must be in a different time period then," said Blade.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mud.

"Celebi can time travel," explained Blade, "We were probably sent backwards or forwards in time."

"Backwards," replied Serenity. "I need to show you something here."

"Where's 'here'?" snapped Torch, looking around for familiar landmarks. "What time period are we in?"

"Two hundred years ago," replied Serenity. She smiled smugly.

"Wait," said Mud, "That's when…"

"Bingo," Serenity hovered higher, "It's almost time for Mewtwo to come and take over."


	18. The Secrets in the Past

**Chapter 18. School has been really killing me. _….**

Blade, Mud & Torch

The three travelers stared at Serenity in shock. Why were they here? Why did she bring them back two hundred years?

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Stop gawking. You three need to help me out." She pointed to a spot behind them. "Go and get the prince when Mewtwo attacks. Oh. And before I forget…" She fluttered behind a bush and came out with three brown cloaks. "Put these on."

Blade obeyed immediately. Even though he was the King, this Celebi was his relative. Probably a great (he didn't know how many times) grandmother. After he put on his cloak and pulled up the hood, he helped Torch since she did not have any hands.

"Uh thanks," murmured Torch looking away.

Mud suppressed a chuckle and she noticed that Serenity was rolling her eyes. "Come on you two lovebirds," snapped Serenity flying ahead of them, "Let's go. There isn't much time."

"Somehow, she is really starting to annoy me," whispered Torch to Blade.

Blade agreed. Serenity was nothing like he thought she would be. She was way more snappy and sarcastic.

"Let's go!" snapped Serenity.

The three travelers hurried to catch up with her. Serenity led them through the forest quickly. They were having trouble keeping up but they knew better than to complain about it. Torch was thinking of a bunch of ways to fry Serenity or prove to her that they were not just children. Mud was thinking of how Serneity could teach her about new herbs that could aid them on their quest. Blade was thinking about how Serneity saved the royal family line. Sar had told him that Serneity was the one who took the prince and fled. He wanted to know how he got to the little village fifteen years ago. Where did his parents hide out? And how was Ivy involved in the whole mess?

"We're here," said Serenity." She was hovered at the top of a hill with a large tree growing out of it. She glared back at the three who were at the bottom of the hill. "What's wrong with you three? Come on."

"Can I beat her up now?" asked Torch as they ran up the hill. The thought dropped from Torch's mind when they reached the top. The hill overlooked the City as well as the castle. Even from up on the hill they could see thousands of Pokemon, of many different species going to the castle.

"It looks different," commented Mud, "It's brighter and livelier."

"Of course it is," scoffed Serenity, "This is what you call the City at its peak." She lifted her head and whirled around. "Keep your hoods low," she hissed to them.

The three obeyed, not understanding why but the warning tone in Serenity's voice was enough for them.

The bushes rustled at the bottom of the hill and out came a very familiar Pokemon. "Thu-" began Torch but Serenity threw a leaf at Torch and it wrapped around her beak. The Torchic began struggling to get the leaf off while Thunder made his way up the hill.

"Serenity," he growled. Blade noticed that Thunder looked younger and he seemed happier than in the future. Blade understood why Serenity wanted them not to be seen. This was the past. The first time they had met Thunder, he did not know who they were which meant that they never met him in the past.

Thunder gestured to the three hooded Pokemon. "Who are they?"

"Pokemon from the future," replied Serenity.

The three gasped (Torch did it inwardly since the leaf was still tied around her beak). They all wondered why Serneity was being so blunt about it.

Thunder laughed. "Is that so? Well I better let you do whatever you are going to do with them." He nodded to the three, "Good luck to whatever you are doing here." He dipped his head before trotting down the hill in the direction of the city.

"What was that about?" asked Blade when Thunder was out of hearing range.

"I am a time traveler," explained Serenity, removing the leaf from Torch's beak. "I bring Pokemon from different time periods for certain reasons. Never to change what is to happen though. Anyway. I want you three to get into the City and watch the coronation ceremony of the current prince. And when Mewtwo attacks, reveal yourselves to the prince and force him to go with you. Take him back to this tree. I will meet you here."

"No way," cried Torch, "We are going to be involved with the saving of the prince which ended up saving the royal line? That's awesome!"

"Oh Torch…" said Mud.

"Whatever," said Serenity, "Just go." She fluttered higher in the air, "And remember. You must not be seen."

"Let's go," said Blade making his way down the hill. Torch and Mud were behind him. He didn't slow down to walk at their normal walking speed. He wanted to know what they looked like. His relatives.

When he was at the bottom of the hill he did not hesitate at the gate. He just walked through. Many different Pokemon were walking in the same direction as him, all heading for the castle. Looking around, Blade thought he saw Luna flying overhead but he couldn't be sure because the sky was caked with flying Pokemon.

"Amazing," he murmured following the crowd. On the way to the fountain he passed by a beautiful fountain with a statue of a Grovyle and a Meganium. Knowing that that wasn't there in the present it was probably destroyed by Mewtwo. _"We need a fountain,"_ he thought, _"Only not like that one. One that fits the time that I live in."_

After the fountain, it was a straight trip to the castle. The drawbridge was down and two Granbull guards stood on either side watching the Pokemon that past through the gates. Blade slipped to the middle of the pack of Pokemon so the guards would not see how suspicious he looked.

Once he was past the gate the Pokemon around him moved until he finally had some breathing room. The throne room was the same huge size as it was in the future only it was happier, decorated with tapestries and the sounds of the talking Pokemon seemed to give the castle a homey feel. Blade made a mental note to have a ball or something of that nature soon when they returned to the future.

"Wait up!"

Blade turned and jumped to the side before Torch almost ran into him. "I can't believe you left us like that!" she snapped. "I mean we are not actually home. We don't know what could happen."

Blade suddenly felt terrible. He glanced over at Mud and saw that she was panting. "Sorry," he murmured, mentally kicking himself. Torch was right. This was not the future. He needed to be careful.

"Good," huffed Torch, "I definitely don't want to run like that again."

"Blade, Torch. Look!" cried Mud pointing to the throne.

Blade followed her gaze and saw a Grovyle and a Megainum sitting on the King and Queen throne. Both wore golden crowns decorated with jewels as well as capes. The Maganium had on necklaces and rings on her feet.

"I guess they are the current rulers," whispered Mud.

"I expected them to look flashier," said Torch.

An Arcanine jumped in front of the King and Queen. He dipped his head slightly before turning to the crowd of Pokemon. "ATTENTION!" he roared. The room immediately fell silent. "The King and Queen's son has finally reached of age and will now become the true heir to the throne."

Murmurs ran through the crowd. The three were oblivious to all of this. They were watching the Arcanine.

"Now. Please welcome the prince!" The Arcanine stepped to the side and a Treecko wearing a thin crown and a cape stepped forward.

"What in the name of Arceus?" whispered Blade in shock. Torch and Mud were saying the same thing.

The prince, the prince of the past, looked exactly like Blade.


	19. To Save the Prince

**Chapter 19!**

Blade, Mud, Torch

"Okay. This is just freaky," whispered Torch, looking back and forth from Blade to the past prince. "I didn't think you two would look the exact same."

"No wonder Serenity told us to not let us be seen," said Mud, "If anyone saw Blade then they would think he was the prince."

Blade was not really paying attention to the conversation. He was staring at the prince. It was not the fact that they looked alike. Blade did not know why, but he had a feeling that they were the same Pokemon. He didn't know where the idea came from but it seemed right in a way.

"We will now begin the coronation ceremony," roared the Arcanine.

The room filled with Pokemon fell silent. It was so silent that Blade was sure no one was breathing. The Grovyle got off his throne and walked over to the prince and took the crown off his head. He said some things to the prince and the prince kneeled before the king.

"Blade," whispered Mud, "I hear something. Something's coming." She winced as the Pokemon around them glared at her for ruining the moment for them.

"Let's try to get closer," Blade whispered back. Torch and Mud nodded and the three began pushing their way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the thrones. They needed to hurry.

Pokemon protested against them and Blade could see guards coming in their direction. This was not good. How were they going to help the prince if they were caught?

The Groyvle was about to place the crown on the Treecko prince's head when suddenly an explosion shook the throne room. The ceiling was ripped apart, the debris coming down to crush the Pokemon below.

The place was in pandemonium. The regular Pokemon were screaming and trying to escape while the legendaries all jumped into action to protect as many of the weaker Pokemon as they could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thunder run by and was that Luna as well? Pokemon of different species came through the hole, all carrying weapons. They immediately jumped into the crowd attacking anyone nearby.

"Blade! Run up there and stop the prince!" yelled Torch as they began pushing to the thrones with more speed than before.

Her voice brought Blade back into the present. He saw the prince was being taken away by some guards. No. He could let that happen. He sprung into action, activating his power. One of the plants growing on the side of the room began growing to massive proportions. It wrapped around Blade's waist and carried him over to where the prince was. The guards jumped back in surprise as Blade landed before the prince and ripped off the hood of his cloak.

"You look like the prince!" exclaimed the Drapion guard.

Knowing the guards should not be involved with something like this, he commanded the plant to through the guards out of the way, and out of hearing range.

"What are you?" spat the prince backing up a step, "And why do you have the power over the plants like the royal family does?"

"There's no time to explain," said Blade, "You need to trust me. It might be hard to believe but I am from the future. We-my friends and I are here to save you to make sure you get away alive."

The prince shook his head. "How can I trust such an odd story like that? Now as the prince, I demand that you get out of my sight. I need to head for safety." He turned to leave.

Blade was really starting to get annoyed by the prince. He ran in front of the prince. "Look," said Blade, trying to keep his temper in check. "A lot of Pokemon are going to die today. The future is going to be grim for two hundred years. You need to come with me or it will stay grim."

The prince shook his head. "I'm sorry but I will not." He glanced back and he seemed to be troubled at the scene before him. The battle between the Pokemon of Darasal and what Blade knew was Mewtwo's army. "All these Pokemon dying-"

"Blade! We need to go now!" cried Torch. The two had finally caught up to Blade and the prince. "We saw Mewtwo through the hole fighting Sar. There's a huge number of Pokemon behind Mewtwo. The legendaries are fighting but they are outnumbered. Blade. We have to leave. They are starting to seal off the exits and stuff."

"You hear that," said Blade to the prince, "We need to go."

"Your name is Blade?" asked the prince not seeming to mind the addition of Torch and Mud. He seemed troubled and surprised.

Blade nodded, not getting why he would ask something like that. This was no time for that! They needed to go!

"My name is also Blade," said the prince.

"Eh?" Torch and Mud glanced back and forth between Blade and the prince. They had the same name? Mud had a strange thought. Could it be possible they were the same Pokemon? But, how was that possible? Blade was found as a child. Celebi could only travel through time, not change someone's age.

"We'll talk about this later," said the prince, "Come." He walked over to the king's throne and touched a certain spot on it. The throne moved to the side, revealing a hole under the throne. He looked up at the three Pokemon. "Shall we go?"


	20. The Truth About Blade

**Argh! I haven't updated in forever! Anyway. Here's chapter 20.**

Blade, Torch & Mud

The long tunnel under the throne seemed to go on forever. The walls were made from stone with small torches lining it. They were unlit however and only the one held by Blade cast any light. It was a precaution. The enemy would not have light to see by if Blade could help it.

He glanced ahead where the prince was walking confidently. How did they have the same name? There had to be some reason. Was he named after this prince since he was picking up where this prince left off?

"Ow!" cried Torch, stubbing her foot against another rock on the ground. "Come on! That's the fifth time this happened. Why isn't this place clean!"

"Torch. Maybe you shouldn't be so loud," said Mud. "You could be giving away our position to the enemy."

"Oh, and that light won't?" she snapped back.

"You are really noisy you know that?" the prince looked back at her, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "I do not want to be killed after being rescued." He turned and continued on. "Hurry up with that light. I don't want to walk blind."

Torch glared at the back of the prince's head, shooting flames at him. "I say we ditch him."

Blade hated to say it but he agreed with Torch. He acted like the princes in the books, stuck up, thinking he was above everyone else. That was something he vowed not to become. He would be a king that cared about the people and listened to them.

"We're at the end of the tunnel," spoke the prince, as they took a turn which lead to an opening.

Blade turned and pointed the end of the torch at Mud, who doused it with a stream of water. He threw the torch at the ground before following the prince outside. A quick look told him they were outside the castle and conveniently right next to the tree they were supposed to meet Serenity at.

"Look at the city," whispered Mud.

The city was in complete ruin. The yells of battle could be hear from the hill as well as the cries of death. Smoke ran up from the many fires. Above it all, they could see Sar and Mewtwo fighting it out.

"There you are. Took you long enough," Serenity floated down from the tree. She eyed the prince. "Now, don't you start complaining. I'm your many greats grandmother and I do not want my grandchild complaining to me alright?"

The prince shut his mouth and didn't say anything. Blade was happy for that. "Now what?" he asked.

"I'll take care of that. I need to transport us since traveling there will take too long," explained Serenity. "We're going to go forever in a time for a couple of minutes." She began to glow and before anyone could protest, they were in the tunnel again, only this time it lasted a split second.

"We're here," announced Serenity.

"It can't be," whispered Mud.

They were at the shrine by the village where the three had grown up in. The shrine was polished and new, not like the moss-covered one of their time.

"Serenity. You're here."

Blade turned around, the familiar voice, a shock to him. "Ivy?" he whispered.

The Ivysaur hurried over. Unlike the one from the future, this one was young and seemed to be filled with vigor. She looked at the two Blades in confusion. "I thought there was only supposed to be one of them?"

"One's from the future," said Serenity. "Anyway. Future Blade. I know you know this Pokemon. In fact, all three of you know her. Confused? Well Ivy here is also one of descendents. She's a half-legendary also."

"What? Then, are you a part of the royal family?" asked the prince. "Why aren't you in the castle?"

"I'm from a branch family," explained Ivy, "But yes I am a noble. But Serenity approached me years ago and told me what I had to do so I came here and became the youngest elder. It is my job to raise the prince." She smiled at the future Blade. "And it seems like I did a good job."

"Then why didn't you act differently around us?" asked Torch. "You didn't-"

"Torch," interrupted Serenity. "That is a question to ask the Ivy of your time. Not the one of the past. She doesn't know you personally yet. Now. Let's get this done shall we?" She pointed to the circular shrine. "Prince Blade. Sit in front of it."

"Of course," said the prince smoothly, settling before the shrine.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mud, "How can you help him using this shrine?"

"Easy," said Serenity, holding out her hands. "I helped out Diagla, the ruler of time a while ago and now he is repaying the favor." Before the three's eyes, the prince got younger and younger until he was only a small baby. Serenity flew over and picked up the child. "Blade," she said, looking down at the child. "You and the prince are the same. The child, I'm holding is you." She looked up at Blade who was staring at her in shock. "You are the prince from two hundred years ago, shifted back to a child to live a life in a village two hundreds in the future."

"No way!" cried Torch. "Then the guy we lugged here was Blade all along? But…" Torch looked over at Blade. "Do you have memories of that time? Will you start acting like him?"

"No," said Serenity. "That Blade died here. You may be the same Pokemon but you aren't at the same time. You are yourself Blade. You will never get the memories of that time back. I could take you back so you can view them but you will never have memories of that time." She smiled sadly. "Anyway. I should get you back to your time and deposit the child. Ivy. You know what to do."

"Of course," said the young Ivy. She placed a vine on Blade's shoulder, who seemed to be filled with shock. "May I see you in the future."

Those were the last words they heard before falling back into the tunnel again.


	21. A Hint About Wish

**Chapter 21.**

Blade, Torch, Mud & Wish

"Ack!" Wish fell backwards as the three young Pokemon suddenly appeared in front of him. He winced as the three fell into a mud puddle.

"Great!" spat Torch, climbing out. She shook herself violently to get all the mud off. She did not want to preen her feathers with mud in them. Another reason why she couldn't wait until she evolved. Then she would have hands to clean with instead of doing it the bird Pokemon way.

Mud climbed out without a complainant. She was a water Pokemon after all and like her namesake, she didn't mind mud that much. Plus mud was used to help the injured Pokemon sometimes so she had to get used to using it at an early age.

Blade on the other hand just sat in the mud, dumbfound. He still could not believe what had just happened. He was actually the prince from two hundred years ago. Just trying to wrap his head around that idea was hard.

"Blade," Wish stretched down his long neck and looked Blade straight in the eye. "Snap out of it! We have a mission remember!"

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you to be saying that," spoke Mud. She blinked. "Hang on. You look different."

"Wait!" Torch ran over and almost collided with Wish. "Where's Calm? What happened with him?" Wish didn't seem like much of a fighter so did that mean that Calm was alive? Or did Wish have some sort of secret power and Calm wasn't?

Wish shook his head, backing away from Torch. "I'm sorry. I don't remember…" He scrunched his eyes closed. "No. I can't remember anything that happened after I met up with your brother but I know he's alive."

"He better be," said Torch under her breath. Although she was afraid he would attack them again, she was still glad. He was her brother. They had grown up together. Plus her father. After her mother's death he had been devastated and seeing him like that again after Calm's disappearance…it was too much for to handle. So, whether he liked it or not, she would drag Calm back.

"What do you mean I look different?" Wish asked.

Mud shook her head. "I don't know. You just do." She shrugged. "It can just be my imagination."

Blade climbed out of the mud slowly. He shook his head. There was no time to be thinking of this. They were on a mission. There was danger. That thing had absorbed Sar. He jumped. Serenity! He forgot to ask her to help. Wait. But knowing her, she would have already known what was going to happen. Was that the reason she didn't offer? Or was she not needed to help?

"So," spoke Wish. "Umm, the desert is that way." He pointed with a hoof. "I didn't see the thing at all."

"Of course you didn't," replied Torch, "Cause that thing attacked us." She paused. "Hey. I hope the thing didn't get its tentacles around her."

"It didn't," said Blade quickly. More forcefully than he should have said it.

Torch jumped in surprise, her face betraying a slight amount of hurt.

Blade shut his eyes. Great. "I mean," he said, "She wouldn't get caught. Remember? She can jump into a different time period."

"Of course I can."

The four Pokemon jumped as Serneity appeared before them. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at each one of them expectantly. When her eyes fell on Wish she chuckled. "So, there you are. I was wondering where you had disappeared to."

"Huh?" asked Wish.

"Hang on," said Mud. "You know him?"

Serenity laughed. "Of course." She winked. "I can't tell you though. It'll ruin the future if I do."

"How?" asked Wish stepping forward. "Please. Tell me who I am. I don't know. I mean, I wish I knew. But…"

Serenity shrugged. "Sorry. But ain't saying anything." She looked down at her grandson. "Blade. I know what you want to ask and my answer is yes. My aid will be given but only at the point it is needed."

"Thank you Serenity," said Blade. He knew he needed to be content with just this. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she had to come along with them to help them find the rest of the legendaries. But that was unfair. Plus Serenity knew more about the outcome than any of them did.

Serenity nodded. "I can give you a lift to the desert though." She moved her hand and the grass around the four lifted upwards until it encased the four Pokemon in a ball woven from grass.

"Hang on!" cried Torch, scratching the sides of the grass cage. "I'm not liking this. I want to be let out! I want to be let out now!"

Serenity chuckled. "No can do!" She twisted more grass until it was shaped like a slingshot. The grass ball was loaded and the slingshot was pulled back. "Good luck on your quest," she said over Torch's threats to be released. Feeling mischievous, right before she released them she said. "Hey brother. Don't mess up your part now alright?"


End file.
